It is known in the prior art to use swarm intelligence to establish a route through a network. For asymmetric networks, including networks that may be dynamic, swarm intelligence has been employed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,832 (“Routing Method for Mobile Infrastructureless Network,” issued to Saadawi et al. on Sep. 6, 2005). An overview of the application of swarm intelligence is presented in “Routing Protocols for Mobile Ad Hoc Networks using Swarm Intelligence, A Survey,” by Per Juvhaugen of Oslo University College, Apr. 3, 2006. For symmetric, non-dynamic networks, Dijkstra's algorithm is generally recognized as optimal for identifying the preferred route through a network.